Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II
Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ4 エピソードII Sonikku za Hejjihoggu Fō: Episōdo Tsū?) is a 2012 platformer video game developed by Dimps with assistance from Sonic Team and published by Sega. It is a direct follow-up of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I. Episode II was released in May 2012 for PC (via Steam), PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade, Android and iOS. As with Episode I, the game is intended to emulate the original Sonic titles on the Sega Mega Drive. In addition, players who owned both episodes of Sonic the Hedgehog 4 on the same systems were granted Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal. Gameplay Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II plays similar to the previous episode, but with several enhancements. Sonic is now accompanied by Tails, Knuckles and Sally, either controlled by the computer or a second player via local or online co-operative play (online support is not included on Android version due to lack of Socal gaming support although there's no word if Google Play Games services will be added in the next Android update). Unlike in the 16-bit titles, Tails, Knuckles and Sally cannot be played in single player and likewise Sonic can't be played on his own here. There are also new various combination moves that can be performed together, such as Tails, Knuckles and Sally lifting Sonic up to places he would be unable to reach otherwise, and the two can roll into a ball to perform a fast and powerful spin attack. Special Stages in Episode II, also accessed the same way they are in Episode I, are based on the half-pipe style format introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, in which the player is required to collect a certain number of rings before the goal in order to obtain a Chaos Emerald. Also returning are the Red Star Rings that have previously appeared in Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations. One Red Ring is hidden per act, and an Achievement or Trophy is unlocked after collecting them all. There is also cross-compatibility planned for the XBLA and Windows Phone 7 versions, allowing players to alternate their games between them using Cloud Saving. Owners of both Episode I and II (provided they are both on the same unit) will unlock free Episode Metal content in Episode II. Episode Metal explains how Metal Sonic came back to life after being defeated in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Players play as Metal Sonic through four acts, all of which are reworked zones from Episode I, explaining the significance of those zones to the story as well. Plot After the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sally are riding the Tornado through the clouds. Sonic orders Tails, Knuckles and Sally to land into Sylvania Castle Zone. They then make their way to the end of the castle and defeat Dr. Eggman in his new contraption: the Egg Serpentleaf. They head into Eggman's amusement park amidst the snow mountains of White Park Zone, where they see a mechanical construction surrounding Little Planet in the skies above. They then come face to face with Metal Sonic on Tails' Rocket. He hops off and they battle. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sally are victorious and they head to Eggman's newest base, the Oil Desert Zone. They then defeat Eggman's new Egg Scrap Mech and pursue him into the air on the Tornado, but are suddenly attacked by Metal Sonic in the new Metal Carrier. They land on the Sky Fortress Zone and manage to defeat Metal Sonic. Eggman and Metal Sonic then flee to the Death Egg mk.II Zone, metallized around Little Planet. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sally then defeat Metal Sonic and Eggman, pursuing Metal Sonic. They defeated him in a race similar fashion in Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD, leaving him out of the picture for the time being. The heroic duo make it to the center, where they defeat Eggman's new Egg Heart. The battle causes the Death Egg mk.II to be destroyed, but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sally manage to escape in two escape pods and land down to Sonic's world, while the Death Egg mk.II is drained of its power and is left deactivated in space. Little Planet is presumably still trapped inside the Death Egg mk.II. Artworks 'Renders 2D' SAC_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SAC_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SAC_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna SAC_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn 'Renders 3D' STH4E2_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog STH4E2_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower STH4E2_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna STH4E2_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn Characters 'Main Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn 'Bosses' *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Levels *Sylvania Castle Zone *White Park Zone *Oil Desert Zone *Sky Fortress Zone *Death Egg Mk.II Zone Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games